The present invention relates generally to a bacon trimmer. More particularly, it relates to a bacon trimmer for trimming cooked or pre-cooked bacon slices into substantially equal lengths. The bacon trimmer of the present invention can be readily installed in-line with existing continuous processes for cooking bacon. The present invention further relates to an improved method for preparing cooked bacon slices having a desired, substantially equal length.
Continuous manufacturing processes for pre-cooking or cooking bacon are known. Such processes include pressing green pork bellies into a uniform shape and size in a bacon press, and feeding them into a slicer that cuts the bellies into slices. The slices are transferred along a processing direction via a conveyor belt while cure ingredients are applied to the slices. Cure ingredients may be applied, for example, to the slices by immersing them in a cure solution, or by passing the slices through a spray of a cure solution. A conveyor belt feeds the slices into a continuous cooking device where they are cooked for a sufficient time to obtain desired organoleptic properties. Examples of continuous cooking devices include microwave ovens, belt grill ovens, and impingement convection ovens. Generally, microwave oven cooking is preferred because it requires less time to cook the bacon. The cooked bacon slices are transferred via a conveyor belt to a packaging station.
One problem associated with continuous processes for cooking bacon is that the length of the bacon slices is not very uniform. Uniform length is desirable for more efficient packaging and also from the standpoint of consumer appeal. Often, to meet stringent packaging requirements, the cooked bacon slices are trimmed manually to the desired length. This is a labor intensive, slow, and imprecise process.
These and other deficiencies of prior art bacon processing are overcome with the apparatus and method disclosed herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bacon trimmer for cutting or trimming cooked (or pre-cooked) bacon slices into substantially equal lengths.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bacon trimmer that is adapted for readily installation into a continuous processes for cooking bacon, such as continuous microwave processes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bacon trimmer that trims cooked bacon slices into substantially equal lengths, while allowing excess pieces to be saved for processing into other bacon products such as bacon bits for topping.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a bacon trimmer for trimming cooked bacon slices into substantially equal lengths comprises a housing, and a transfer comb mounted on the housing. The bacon trimmer further comprises means mounted on the housing for transferring the cooked bacon slices from a first continuous conveyor belt to a first end of the transfer comb. The transferring means moves the cooked bacon slices across the transfer comb from the first end to a second end, and feeds them to the same or a second conveyor belt adjacent the second end of the transfer comb. Cutting means are mounted on the housing for trimming the bacon slices into substantially equal lengths as they are transferred across the transfer comb. Preferably, excess pieces are saved for other bacon applications, while the trimmed slices are transferred to a packaging station.
The present invention also relates to an advantageous method for making cooked bacon slices having a desired substantially uniform length. The method comprises pressing green pork bellies into substantially uniform shape and size, cutting the pork bellies into slices, cooking the slices in a cooking device, aligning the cooked slices on a conveyor belt, feeding the slices to a bacon trimmer, and trimming the slices to the desired, substantially uniform length.
The present inventive bacon trimmer and method are advantageous, because they allow production of bacon slices with a more exact, uniform length, preferably with less than about 0.25 inches, more preferably less than about 0.10 inches, and most preferably less than about 0.05 inches variance in the length of the slices. Moreover, the bacon trimmer can be readily installed in-line with continuous processes for cooking bacon.
These and other advantages of the present inventive bacon trimmer and method will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art when the detailed description of the preferred embodiments is read in conjunction with the attached figures.